The Thunderer
by SailorHikarinoMu
Summary: Mu is struggling with his feelings for a certain Gold. A party at Aphrodite's, where the Golds play a revealing game of Truth or Dare, changes everything, and Mu accidentally hears things he wishes he hadn't. The Aries Saint is in a pinch, but the thunder shower approaching Sanctuary may provide guidance. Warnings: yaoi, (m/m pairing), lemon, fluff, a tiny bit of foul language.


Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya nor any of its characters (sadly), they belong to the ever so talented Masami Kurumada. If I did, Mu would get more screen time hehehe….

Just a couple of notes before reading: UNO) all of the Golds are revived and back to living in Sanctuary. DUE) I have not watched Soul of Gold yet, so this has nothing to do with it. This is just a story I invented and is exactly what I would love to see happen in Saint Seiya. My logic is, since I love Mu so much, then there is no reason that the other Golds shouldn't too hahaha. All that aside, I hope you amazing people will have fun reading my story as much as I had a blast writing it! Oh, and don't worry if the characters are maybe a bit out of character; I kinda intended it that way. It is my plot after all. For those who are wondering who Mu will be paired with, pay attention to the title and the term 'roar of thunder'…

Happy Reading Time!

 **The Thunderer**

The occupant of the temple paid no mind to the violent winds taking place outside, serving as a warning for the ominous clouds heading towards sanctuary. Mu liked the sound of heavy rain, but what he liked most was the still moment between a strike of lightning and the boom of thunder to follow. Something as simple as how thunder always comes after lightning fascinated him. Ultimately, if there was a time Mu preferred being alone, it was during stormy nights like these, where he could find inner peace and allow his mind to wander. He kept thinking of one specific thing, or rather a specific gold saint, which was something he reserved only for these particular nights. Our poor lamb had no idea why his thoughts kept coming back to him, since he had never been especially close to the individual until the battle that took place in Sanctuary. The one that had caused many saints to lose their lives after the passage of the 5 bronze saints, and that was only to be the beginning of the holy war to come. Regardless of that, he just didn't quite understand love...Yet.

Little did he know of the current thoughts taking place in the minds of his upstairs neighbours.

The morning after the storm, Aphrodite decided to host a party at his temple after a rather difficult training session due to the humidity the previous night's weather had left behind, mixed with the heat of Greece. As all of the golds were invited, Mu, Dohko and Camus opted out, parties not being something they fancied. A few subtle sighs of disappointment could be heard when Mu in particular declined.

The most unusual and biggest surprise was Shaka's response. Known for being the saint closest to God, Shaka accepting to attend came as a shock to everyone. Who knew the wise Indian enjoyed a party once in a while!? As all of the golds, excluding Camus, Mu and Dohko, stared at him in disbelief, a small smile appeared on his face as he slowly opened his eyes. "I am aware of your beliefs about me, so I will justify myself. While I would rather stay in my temple and meditate, I have ulterior motives for coming tonight…" said the Virgo. 'Actually, I just want to know who my competition is,' was the mental continuation of the sentence. He then bowed and disappeared from the training grounds.

After a short moment of speechlessness, Milo, being the talkative type, finally broke the silence. "So Aphro, what's the real purpose behind this party of yours? You haven't held anything at your place for a while now, so what gives?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to be suspicious too! You never take the risk of inviting us for fear of getting your precious rose garden trampled over… unless there's a reason. What could our little fishy be scheming this time? 'Cause face it, you're thirstier for gossip than any woman I know. So, spill," said Deathmask, with a smirk.

Finally, after looking at each person present closely in the eye, Aphrodite dropped the bomb. "To be honest, I've been dying for some juicy facts about you guys, so I planned a game of Truth or Dare. Now that you know, there's NO dropping out. I expect to see all of you in a couple of hours, ready to have some fun and entertain me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta pamper myself in order to properly welcome you all. Good day, my darlings." Oh could that stupid fish be irritating... more so than a five-year-old in the middle of a temper tantrum, at times!

After taking a moment to digest what had been announced, the brave saints went back to their temples and got ready for what they didn't know was going to be a quite interesting night.

As guests arrived, loud music was being played and words filled the twelfth guardian's living room. As soon as everyone was present, Aphrodite served his handsome guests some Swedish specialties and various drinks, none of them having a percentage of lower than 30% alcohol. When he was sure that everyone, including Shaka, who, obviously unwilling to drink, was tricked by a seemingly virgin and sweet tasting cocktail, was at least tipsy, the devious rose-lover announced the start of the game.

Meanwhile in the house of Aries, Mu couldn't help but wonder what was taking place upstairs, and decided to stop being such a party-pooper and join the others. Along the way up, he managed to convince Camus and Dohko, the other killjoys of the sanctuary, to come and surprise everyone.

As the trio finally arrived to destination, many shouts of disbelief could be heard from those inside. "Hmmm, it seems that everyone may be having fun after all. I originally chose not to come because I don't like to drink, but I reasoned that I should be taking advantage of the second life we've been so generously given by breaking out of my shell for once." Mu confessed.

More shouts were heard, this time sounding angrier than anything else.

"I wonder what they're doing…" exclaimed Camus who had been silent until then.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good. I believe the party's ended before we could even attend. Either way, I sense an incredible amount of tension in everyone's cosmos… we're going to have to end this now. Mu, Camus, we're going to have to be careful in handling our fellow saints here. Knowing Aphrodite, everyone must be pissed drunk right about now, and this frustration I sense… it's only a matter of time before a fight breaks out. I have no clue as to what everyone is so angry about, but it's now we find out, my friends. Remember, keep calm and be careful as to not provoke anyone. I'll telepathically call Shion for further help if the need arises." Coached Dohko.

As soon as they stepped foot in the room, Camus was lucky enough to be a good inch away from receiving an empty vodka bottle in the face, curtesy of an enraged and extremely drunk Milo. As the trio was about to intervene, a confession was heard. "THAT'S IT! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT ANY OF YOU LOVE HIM AS MUCH AS I DO. NOT SHAKA, NOT MILO, NOT ALDEBARAN, NOT SHURA AND CERTAINLY NOT YOU APHRODITE! YOU PIECE OF SHIT, I OUGHTA LIGHTING PLASMA THAT PRETTY LIL' FACE OF YOURS. THERE'Z NO F***ING WAY I'M GONN' LET YOUR FILTHY HANDS TOUCH MY PURE RAM! DON'T DEPEND ON YOUR SHITTY ROSES TO COME SAVE YUR ASS THIS TIME, SO COM' AT ME BRO!"

The three newly arrived saints, who's presence was still not known, we're stunned beyond words… and even more so after hearing Aldebaran's (who was the least drunk of all due to his massive body, but still pissed as hell) and Shaka's (let's remember this is probably his first time being drunk, thus his reaction to alcohol is not the best) responses. "DAMN IT AIOLIA, YOU BASTARD! WHO THE HELL DESIGNATED YOU AS MU'S OWNER?! I'VE KNOWN HIM AND BEEN FRIENDS WITH HIM LONGER THAN ANY OF YOU, SO HE BELONGS TO ME! I KNOW HIM BEST AND HE'S MY NEIGHBOUR, SO I HAVE A BETTER CONNECTION WITH HIM AND I FOR SURE UNDERSTAND HIM BETTER THAN YOU IDIOTS EVER WILL!"

Shaka was livid at this point, screw being the wise and calm reincarnation of Buddha, all of these men after his precious sheep drove him absolutely crazy! "ENOUUUUUUGH! THIS IS PRESPOS-… PREPOT-…PERPOS-…. FOR THE LOVE OF BUDDHA, THIS IS RIDICULOUS! MU SHOULD BE GIVEN THE OPTION TO CHOOSE WHO THE F****K HE WANTS TO BE WITH AND THAT'S FINAL…DON'T BE SURPRISED IF HE CHOOSES ME THOUGH. I'M OBVIOUSLY A BETTER CHOICE FOR HIM. I MEAN OPEN YOUR EYES (the irony!); I SHARE MORE THINGS IN COMMON WITH HIM THAN ANY OF YOU. WE BOTH MEDITATE, WE'RE BOTH ASIAN, WE-… SHURA SHUT YOUR DAMB MOUTH. I AIN'T INTERESTED IN HEARING THE DUMB RESPONSE YOUR GOAT BRAIN COULD COME UP WITH AND I AIN'T DONE RANTING, SO JUST SHUT IT… APHRODITE PUT THOSE ROSES AWAY. YOU AIN'T FOOLIN' NOONE! YOU KNOW WHAT REALLY GRINDS MY GEARS? THAT BOTH YOU AND MILO JUST SEE MU AS A SEX TOY. I'LL ADMIT THAT I WANNA DO HIM HARD TOO, BUT ATLEAST I HAVE THE DAMN FEELINGS TO GO WITH IT ... SO, I PROPO-" Mu couldn't take it anymore. Being labeled as a possession rather than a human being by the one he loved… it was too much for him to handle. He didn't need to hear the rest, so he ran home… crying.

To him, all of these declarations… all of this so-called "love" his comrades said to feel for him… he just couldn't perceive that as truthful. Sure, they were all drunk, but Mu was an empath. And what he felt from Milo and Aphrodite was pure lust. However, … he did feel something deeper coming from the hearts of Aiolia, Shura, Shaka and Aldebaran. A feeling he couldn't quite identify… but it sure was strong. He, especially, made Mu feel all warm inside. Could it be that...? No. They barely talked! But, that powerfully pure emotion he felt emanating from him…

After descending what seemed like a million flights of stairs, he finally reached his temple. After glancing behind to see if anyone was following him, he ran into his room and cried his eyes out, until he felt a cold hand stroking his long lavender hair. He looked up to see Camus with a, surprisingly, worried expression on his face. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be helping Dohko?... Stop looking at me like that! I swear I'm fine... just a little emotionally shocked," Mu croaked, while furiously wiping the tears from his already puffy eyes.

"Mu…I'm worried about you. But, I'm also getting this bad feeling that they're on their way down here. There's no way I'm letting them get near you; who knows what they're thinking right now. If I'd leave you here alone, it'd be six gold saints against one; there's no possible way that you could take them all on even if you're one of the strongest. *sigh* If only those other drunkards that don't seem to be interested in you could back us up. I do doubt that Shaka, Shura and Aldebaran would do you any harm though. But, Milo and Aphrodite could get extremely violent when horny and drunk, thus, extremely dangerous. Aiolia is a possible threat to your safety, as well. He's hot-headed and tends to act on impulse. Therefore, I seriousl-… Mu what's wrong? Is it something I sa-"

"No, uh... I mean… d-d-do you really think Aiolia would… c-could do something to me?" asked Mu, his voice wavering.

"You love him don't you?" was Camus' soft reply.

"I… I-I … Camus I don't know anymore. What I heard him say tonight… it hurts like nothing I've ever felt before. It seems as if I'm s-some sort of object to him, t-to all of them. B-but, his words are the only ones that affected me so much. This wasn't something I would have expected for him to say…. Now, I'd just p-prefer not knowing at all…"

"Is that really how you feel Mu?" came a strong, but shaky voice.

Both Mu and Camus turned around to see none other than Aiolia, visibly distressed, standing near the door of the bedroom.

"How did you get in here? I haven't sensed your cosmos. More importantly, where are the others?" asked Camus coldly, his face back to his usual severe expression.

"Dohko and Shion are taking care of them. I camouflaged my cosmos so that I could get here without being detected. I left as soon as I felt Mu's cosmos waver. Mu, listen to me; I'm deeply sorry. I-"

"Regardless, I'm not letting anyone hurt Mu while he's in this state… so, leave before I unleash my Aurora Execution and freeze you permanently." threatened Camus, while glaring at Aiolia.

At this point, you could feel the temperature of the room dropping rapidly.

"No, Camus. I could defend myself," spoke Mu while stepping in front of Camus, demonstrating his strong-headed and brave Aries nature. "Leo Saint, I am currently in no mood to discuss this and I especially do not wish to see your face ever again if I do not have to. Unless you want to feel the tremendous power of my Starlight Extinction, I highly recommend that you leave the perimeter of the Aries temple at once," menaced Mu, hurting inside, but nevertheless managing to keep his voice steady.

"Mu, no. Please don't say that. Let me expla-" tried Aiolia. But, Mu wouldn't have it. If there was one thing Aiolia knew about the Aries Saint, its that he could be as stubborn as his sign was known for. So, he did what was wisest; he gave up without a fight and left as he was told, for the time being. But our little lion planned to come later that night once he could feel the ram's cosmos be as calm as it usually was. Knowing Mu, he would rapidly let go of this anger and forgive him, or so he hoped.

* * *

A month later, Mu had still not calmed down. Boy could the normally gentle Aries hold a grudge! Aiolia had had enough. He had waited patiently and given Mu plenty of time. He was done playing. After seeing many of the other golds that had fallen for the guardian of the first house do or say all sorts of things to win his affections without success, he decided now was the time for action or he feared he could lose him for good. All he had to do was prove his feelings for his handsome Tibetan and convince him to forgive him. If Mu rejected him, so be it. As long as he could have his friendship (or to the very least, not have him hate him), he would be satisfied. He would probably never stop loving him, but at least he would be able to talk and spend time with him, which is something he could not even begin to imagine living without.

Love was a curious thing, indeed. The Leo had been in love with the lavender haired warrior ever since he had laid eyes on him after the battle of sanctuary. The last time he had seen him was before his exile. So, when he had seen him for the first time after so many years, he couldn't help but notice the differences between the adorable and kind child from back then, and the adult he had become.

His first thought had been, "he's exquisite."

Everyone thought Marine was the one who had stolen his heart, but no. Marine and him had always been close, but it had never gone beyond a brother-sister type of relationship. What he felt for Mu on the other hand, was something entirely different, and only he could provoke such strong reactions throughout his body. Aiolia loved everything about him. He liked and admired his cool and collected temperament. Starting from the war at sanctuary to the holy war against Hades, not once had he lost control of his emotions… except after the death of Shaka at the hands of Camus, Shura and Saga. Mu had shed numerous tears for the fallen Virgo. Sure, he, himself, had cried too, but it hadn't been for the same reason. He had a feeling Shaka had done it on purpose to die and that he knew what he was doing. Aiolia had just let the tears flow partly from the fact that his comrades, whom he had thought we're righteous and trustworthy, had made a pact with Hades, but it had especially been because of Mu's reaction. Now that he thought about it, it had been stupid to let himself get carried away by his emotions like that in the middle of a war. However, at the time, it had seemed to him that Mu loved Shaka and that, because of that, he had no chance in conquering his heart. The fact that they had all been resuscitated had made him feel queasy due to his fear of seeing Shaka and the Aries fall in love.

Yet, he had also felt hopeful. After all, Mu had never explicitly said that he harbored feelings for the guardian of the sixth temple.

Aiolia made his way to his room and pondered on what to do.

The Leo was a sensitive person, especially concerning people he cared about. Being labeled as 'the brother of the traitor' for so many years could do that to a person, but it was also a part of his personality to let his emotions get a hold of him so easily. This was why he had been the first to feel irritated when Shura had admitted his soft spot for the sheep after he had picked 'truth', resulting in Aphrodite asking who his 'secret crush' was. From there, Aphrodite himself, followed by Milo, Aldebaran and finally Shaka had announced their similar feelings for the Tibetan. That's when he had blown a gasket and had started death threatening everyone.

Oh, how valiant the golds, also known as the highest ranking Saints of the 88, had seemed at that moment!

All hell had broken loose and the situation had kept on getting uglier and uglier, until his cosmos had been felt at the entrance of the room. That's when Aiolia had cloaked his own cosmos and sneaked out of the house, to get to Mu first. The lion had to explain himself and apologize for what had been said, but once there, it had already been too late. He had heard the inevitable come out of Mu's lips and that was when his heart had sunk.

As soon as he had reached his own temple after that hurtful confrontation, he had locked himself in his room and cried himself to sleep.

The fifth guardian didn't open his heart out to people easily. But, when he did, he loved hard. He had spent the next day and the days after that pent up in his room, without eating or sleeping, just shedding every tear left in his body, until all he could do was desperately cling to his sheets for some sort of comfort.

A week and a half later, Aiolos had gone to knock some sense into him. From having been present at the party and having felt the overflowing emotions emanating out of his younger brother, the Sagittarius understood his despair. By encouraging him that not all was lost in winning his angel's heart, Aiolos had managed to get his 'bro' back on his feet. And that was why, a month later after the party, Aiolia was prepared to confront Mu.

After taking a quick shower and dressing up in clothes that brought out his best features, the determined Leo saint made his way down to the first house.

As soon as Mu felt him heading towards his temple, he knew his time was up. He had been ignoring the one person he had ever fallen for not only because of his stubborn nature, but because he was scared. He was mortified that Aiolia had only said those things because of his inebriated state. He knew well enough that people didn't act like themselves under the influence of alcohol, so that was the reason he had been restless for the past month...Because what if it was all a lie? He had never really been against forgiving Aiolia to begin with; he just didn't want to get his hopes up. He was too proud to give in to his feelings and let Aiolia break his heart. Yet, those emotions he had felt in his cosmos that night. What was he supposed to think of that?

The poor lamb was so deep in thought that he had totally forgotten the fast approaching Gold, until he felt a large, warm hand on his shoulder. That simple physical contact sent a wave of tingles down his spine. God, how he longed to have those hands touch every inch of his skin!

"Mu… I merely came here today to apologize for what I said. I hope you could find it in your heart to forgive me and offer me the privilege of being your friend…"

Friend… there, he had said it. So, it was true; Aiolia did only feel friendship for him. What a baka he had been for thinking that someone as wonderful as Aiolia could ever feel anything beyond friendship for him. Idiot. Fool. 'How stupid could I be,' he thought.

But, Aiolia's speech was far from over.

"I doubt that you could ever possibly think of me as anything more than a friend. But, I still find it important for you to know that… I-I feel an endless amount of love for you. Mu, to me you are someone that is incredibly wise, strong, brave and you have no idea how much I admire you. You're simply perfect overall. Not to mention that I find you extremely attractive... *sigh* But, before you say anything, even if you can't return my feelings, I'd feel blessed if you could just give me your friendship and allow me to spend time with you. I swear on our great goddess Athena's head that I will never do anything to harm you in any possible way. However, I just can't bear having you ignore me like you have for the past month."

After a moment of waiting for a response, Aiolia continued in a sad whisper, "If you'd like, I can give you some time to think about it. Though, please tell me as soon as you've reached a decision, I can't wait any longer. It's …well… it's as if waiting for this kind of thing is like the worst possible torture, heh. Well, see ya... I guess. Thanks for listening. I know I kinda ramble a lot."

Mu was on the verge of having a heart attack. He could not only see it in his eyes, but he could feel the sincerity in his words. Aiolia's justifications for his feelings were exactly how he, himself, felt. Mu didn't particularly believe in 'soul mates' but this was proof that Aiolia, the only man he had ever loved, was his other half. The one his soul had been searching for. Before he could utter a single word, Aiolia turned around and began to exit the temple.

On the verge of tears, Aiolia thought it best to leave before he ridiculed himself any further.

Just before he could step foot outside, he felt strong arms encircle his waist and pull him back inside. When he turned around, he saw the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, and it was directed at _him_. As he began to timidly smile back, Mu spoke.

"Aiolia…"

By the Gods! Just hearing his name uttered by the one he loved made his heart stop.

"Please, don't ever leave my side... You have no idea how happy you've just made me," confessed Mu, his heart swelling with sheer happiness.

That was all that was needed for Aiolia to take possession of his lips.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like an endless amount of time, but was really only a few minutes. Mu's kisses were passionate, yet gentle, while Aiolia's were rather tender. It was better than either of them could have ever imagined. Sadly, all good things must come to an end. As they parted, their eyes locked and they soon found themselves smiling widely at each other. No words were needed at the moment; it was as if their hearts and souls were perfectly in sync.

Both we're too busy contemplating one another that they hadn't noticed Shura's presence until he cleared his throat.

"My, I see some people have found happiness. I had a feeling you could never return my feelings, Mu. As long as Aiolia treats you well I promise I'll never get in the way, but I can't say the same about the others. I could have a talk with them if you'd like, but I can't guarantee anything."

"There's no need for that, Shu," said a voice from behind. Aphrodite, along with Milo, Aldebaran and even Shaka we're gathered by the door. "We felt a unison in cosmos, so we decided to come see for ourselves if it was true. And well, I guess it is. Now, I regret not forcing you to be mine when I had the chance!" whined the Pisces.

"Mu, is this really what you want?" asked Aldebaran, while Aphrodite sulked.

"I apologize to you all, but yes. I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I had chosen Aiolia since way before the party. I just hope that none of you are feeling too hurt by this and that you may all have the chance of finding the right person for y-" he was interrupted by the boom of thunder.

A storm had crept over sanctuary and heavy rain could be heard from outside of the first temple.

Without further questioning, everyone said goodbye to the newly formed couple and went back up to their temples before the rain got any worse. Everyone knew that Mu had loved Aiolia for a long time, except for Aiolia (who was to preoccupied with his own sentiments towards the white sheep to realize anything). Everyone had also noticed that Mu seemed unaware of his own feelings, so they figured that they could take advantage of the situation and compete with each other in stealing the Tibetan's heart for themselves.

After seeing the first and fifth guardians together, they had lost hope. It's as if the thunder had caused a pang of realization in each of their minds; Mu could never be theirs even if they tried. Unless…

As soon as they we're gone, Mu slowly guided Aiolia to the living room sofa and cuddled up to him.

After a while of just listening to the pitter-patter of the rain and the low rumbling of thunder, Mu finally spoke.

"You know… since my return to sanctuary when Seiya and the rest got rid of Saga's reign, I've never allowed anyone near me during a stormy night… and… that's because I let myself think of you during these particular times. I can't help it though… your attacks are lightning based. So, when I see dark clouds coming towards sanctuary from afar, it makes me so happy, because weather like this, and the unique static I feel in the air… make me feel like you're so close to me. As if you're eternally watching over me and protecting me. All of what I've just said may sound odd to you… well no, it is rather odd… but I can't control it. Anything that makes me think of you causes me to lose any form of logical reasoning. It's all your fault if I'm saying weird things right now!"

Mu had kept staring at the view of outside through the window in front of them during his monologue. There was no way he could look at Aiolia now; he had just admitted something that he had kept carefully hidden deep within his heart for a long time now. Only the Leo could make him feel so many different emotions at once. For an individual like Mu, who had always been calm and cool-headed and who never let much emotion show through his facial expressions (he was known for his mysterious mask of indifference), it had been hard for him to act like himself whenever he was within close proximity to the Greek man. The Lemurian had a lot of pride, and thus hated people knowing what he considered embarrassing things about himself. With Aiolia however, he could never think; he could only feel, and he absolutely hated that feeling of powerlessness, of loss of control. As much as he hated it, he also felt strangely liberated in his presence... kind of like a sheep that can roam freely and that is no longer under the watchful eye of his shepherd. He felt as though he could tell his precious lion anything and not be judged for it. This is what made love so wonderful: the feelings of acceptance, of safety, of mutual-understanding…. Mu had never felt so … he had never felt like this; it was a feeling that no word could appropriately describe. If this was what they called 'true-love', then he clearly understood why Athena defended humanity like she did. This realization only increased the devotion he felt towards his goddess.

"Mu? Darling, what are you thinking about?" asked Aiolia, who was as curious as a kitten playing with a ball of yarn for the first time. The question had its desired effect. Mu's mesmerizing emerald eyes were now starring straight into his own teal ones.

How long had he dreamed of seeing those eyes directed at him, shining with love no less? Never in his wildest dreams did he think that a person as admirable as Mu could be his.

Mu falling for Shaka had been his biggest fear. Shaka was powerful, self-sacrificing and both did indeed share many points in common. Apart from that, Shaka was absolutely beautiful! His looks made him look like an angel from heaven, and those eyes! He felt like he just couldn't compare; he didn't have long silky hair or hypnotizing light blue eyes that seemed to be looking through your very soul. So saying Aiolia was surprised that Mu had chosen him was an understatement. But, he couldn't have been any happier.

Suddenly, the green orbs he had gotten himself lost in we're getting bigger.

Mu whispered lightly in his ear, "You want to know what I was thinking about? I'll tell you a secret then, my kitten, but you have to listen till the very end, capisci (understand)?"

Aiolia chuckled, "Did Deathmask teach you that?"

"Hushh, that story will be for an other time," Mu playfully replied.

"To resume what I was saying, you see that window right in front of us? The one I was looking through a few moments ago? Well, I did that. I made a hole in the wall and created the window glass with my Crystal Wall. I found a way to do that *chuckle*. Anyways, I made it especially because of you. Every time there's stormy weather, I sit at this very spot and look through that window while thinking of you. My secret name for you is 'the thunderer', since you basically wield lightning…. Hey, don't laugh! I'm telling you this in total confidence!... So yeah, you're my 'thunderer', and while I'm at it, I seriously think your attack has the best name. Well, I think everything about you is magnificent actually, just like your sign. You can't deny that lions are magnificent creatures... They're powerful, fearless, brave, protective, they attack when need be, but also have a soft side... I want to see all of that. I want to get to know all about you, and honestly Aiolia, you're the only person I will probably ever say that to, and I mean every word of it. All this to say… I'm ready to give my all so that our relationship succeeds, and please, always remember that you are all I want. I'm not interested in anyone else. I'll admit that I did play dumb about my feelings for you, so that I seemed that I wasn't interested in anyone. Except, that probably encouraged the others to like me in _that_ way. But quite honestly, I don't even understand why they tried…. So there, I'm done," finished Mu, while resting his head on the strong right shoulder of the man next to him, so that he wouldn't see him blushing.

You could never really tell what the Tibetan was thinking about; he always had that curious half-smile plastered on his face. So, to hear this was incredibly satisfying. The guardian of the fifth zodiacal house literally felt as if he were in Heaven, Nirvana or in the Elysian Fields. All that was missing was for Mu to tell him that he loved him, and he would be the happiest man that had ever lived. But, that didn't need to be said right away; this was already bliss.

"Kitten, how about we go to my room? You're welcome to spend the night here, if you'd like. Oh, and did I mention Kiki is in Japan with Seiya and company for the next month?" Mu purred.

It sure sent shivers down Aiolia's spine... there was no way in hell he was going to pass this up. 'Guess our cute lamb isn't as innocent as he seems,' thought the Leo.

Aiolia followed Mu to the master bedroom, and stopped when he saw Mu teasingly take off his shirt. Aiolia gulped; sure he was ready, but was it the same case for his little ram? He hadn't even told him 'I love you' yet. Aiolia had always secretly found it important to establish a strong emotional connection before moving on to a physical one.

Mu turned around and came towards him, while never losing eye contact. He then softly pressed his lips to his kitten's.

Aiolia couldn't resist in deepening the kiss.

Mu felt a tongue probing his lips. He wasn't too knowledgeable about the art of French kissing, but he meant what he said earlier when he said he'd give his all. Their tongues intermingled and soon, the kiss became more intense and passionate than any they had shared so far. The Leo slowly ran his fingers through the long lavender hair. His hair was so soft, just like the wool of a little lamb.

After a few moments, they regretfully separated from each other's lips due to the lack of oxygen. The vision of Mu caused Aiolia's nether regions to harden. Mu's lips were perfectly puffy and slightly bruised, his face was flushed, and his eyes were filled with desire.

Before Aiolia allowed himself to lose the little self-control he had left, he wanted to make sure Mu was aware of what was to happen next. He cupped his cheek, while studying him, and asked, "Mu, tell me honestly; are you really ready for this? This will be my first time, and I'm guessing it's the same case for you... If you don't tell me now, I won't be able to stop."

"I've waited too long for this to happen. I wanna make you mine now. Don't worry kitten, I'll be gentle," Mu responded as he covered Aiolia's face with a multitude of butterfly kisses. Mu sure was different behind closed doors...

Mu then began to undress Aiolia, starting by his shirt.

Well, someone was in a hurry...

Once Aiolia was left only in his boxers, Mu sat him down on the king sized bed and proceeded to sensually strip until all that was left was his boxers with little white and black sheep designs. 'Cute' the Leo thought while licking his lips in anticipation for what was to come next. Yet, Mu remained stubborn and decided to lay Aiolia down on top of the comfy sheets instead. The Aries then began caressing his 'thunderer's' sculpted chest and abs while nibbling his left ear. Aiolia was in heaven; being the center of his love's attention and being touched this way made him feel blessed. He suddenly felt Mu's hands on his groin.

Wait… since when had his boxers been removed? As if reading his mind, Mu explained that he had used his telekinesis to remove it.

"What else could you do?" Aiolia asked, excited.

"I'll show you another time, but for now…" Mu trailed off as he began to lick his gland. He then took the length into his mouth and began sucking and licking.

Aiolia threw his head back with intense pleasure. He couldn't think it enough, but Mu really was a different person once you got to know him.

As soon as Mu felt that Aiolia was on the verge of releasing, he let go of the member and approached his right hand to his mouth. "Suck," he ordered.

Aiolia did as he was told and took them into his mouth until they were evenly coated. "Good boy," murmured the ram, huskily.

Before Aiolia could say anything, he felt a first digit enter him. He hissed in displeasure, but trusted his partner.

"Relax my treasure... it's normal if it hurts, but I promise it'll all be worth it soon," assured Mu into his ear.

After a while, Aiolia started to enjoy what his sheep was doing to him and wanted more. "Mu… please, faster," pleaded Aiolia.

Mu did just that, and even added a second finger. Aiolia moaned, which convinced him to add a third.

The first guardian loved how his lion had completely surrendered to him… how his knuckles we're turning white from gripping the sheets so tightly… how he would repeatedly sigh his name... His own erection was becoming unbearably painful.

He had to take him.

Now.

As Aiolia was struggling for breath, he felt the fingers leave him. He began to feel incredibly empty, until something bigger filled his insides. Aiolia bit his lip to keep from crying out;it felt as if he were being torn apart.

The Muvian hated seeing his kitty in pain, but it had to be done at some point. To soothe the discomfort, he started lightly kissing his sweaty forehead and temples while using his hand to create a back and forth motion on his member.

When Mu felt him relax, he began to slowly thrust in and out until Aiolia screamed his name; he had just hit his prostate.

Mu kept hitting that spot, until Aiolia started squirming in a need for more.

The Aries couldn't help but smirk devilishly; having the proud Leo Saint completely submitted to him felt like both a huge accomplishment and a boost to his ego. He could totally get used this. But for now, he had to get rid of that squirming.

He began pounding deeper and harder until all Aiolia could do was dig his nails into his back. Finally, after a while of being subjected to that sweet torture, Aiolia cried out the Lemurian's name. Mu did the same thing as they climaxed together.

Mu, exhausted, let himself carefully fall onto his lover. Once he regained his breath, he rolled over to his side and cuddled up to the Greek man.

"I love you, Aiolia… so much it hurts. Don't ever forget that," were his last words before he fell asleep, his fingers entangled in the Leo's short locks.

Aiolia felt his heart skip several beats at those words, grateful to be able to hold this precious jewel in his arms. He dozed off a few seconds later, a smile remaining on his handsome face.

Outside, the storm had died down and the moon's gentle glow could be seen under the dissipating clouds. Light rain continued to fall, creating a tranquil and romantic atmosphere within the vicinity of Sanctuary.

~La Fin~

I sincerely hope you guys have enjoyed reading this. I laughed so hard at Shaka's rant. If you guys want a sequel, I'd be happy to create one. Maybe what I could do is get the other golds that have feelings for Mu do things in an attempt to separate the two... that would interest me. Anyways, I'm always open to constructive criticism and ways to increase my writing skills, so be honest with me. Just so you know, I listened to Europe's song "The Final Countdown"; it's so triumphant, you know?! I could totally see this song be played in the background when Aiolia's feelings are accepted…the sweetness though ^.^… Also, I will be translating this in French (not any time soon though, but eventually), but not word for word obviously. It will still be quite similar, however. With that, I hope this story brought a smile to your face, because love is something that is undeniably worth fighting for, in my opinion. Besides, I find MuxAiolia pretty cute, although I do prefer ShakaxMu…*drools*…Well, until next time everyone! xox

~SailorHikarinoMu


End file.
